


Tip of the Iceberg

by ryaelle



Series: GOT7 drabbles and snippets [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryaelle/pseuds/ryaelle
Summary: Jinyoung’s hand slips under Yugyeom’s shirt. His fingers brush against lips as he feeds the younger. For a long time, Yugyeom just let him get away with these intimate actions. Now he reciprocates.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Series: GOT7 drabbles and snippets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448512
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are short third person drabbles. If you have any ideas or scenarios you want me to try writing in a canon setting, I’m happy to try.

It’s winter, cold seeping into the practice room. Hours of practice for events that will steal away their Christmas and New Year’s. There was never a time Yugyeom had seemed to resent it. This was what he’d chosen, and he'd never given time to regrets. Jinyoung couldn’t say the same, but when he glances across the stage at the end of the night and catches those shining bright eyes illuminated in stage light, he can’t imagine taking a step further away.

He comes in now to lean on Yugyeom, cold hands slipping under the other’s sweater, and around the other’s back. Yugyeom hisses, looking away from Jinyoung as a blush rises up his face. There’s red flushing down his chest too, and it only warms up his hands quicker.

It could be questionable, their closeness, but this is not the first or the only time Jinyoung’s clung onto the maknae’s tall and sturdy form. It’s just that this time when his fingers press onto skin, he’s touching the marks he left behind last night, mouth sucking in skin and marking it relentlessly. A barrage of silent _mine_ ’s while Yugyeom had writhed and whined on the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

The lettuce folds with a snap, and Jinyoung carefully handles the weight of it, laden with meat, a smear of seasoning and a bit of kimchi. If it was for himself, he’d have added salty sour radish, crisp sprouts and a smear of hot pepper sauce. This wasn’t though. He nudges Yugyeom’s back with his elbow. The younger was in the midst of a discussion with Mark, animated, happy, fully turned away from Jinyoung... His teeth grit against each other.

Yugyeom twisted his body, looking at him with an expression, confused and curious but a growing smidgen of annoyance. This wasn’t the first interruption this evening. He’s opening his mouth to mutter something, and Jinyoung is forced to hurry to bring the lettuce roll up to his mouth to prevent any words.

It’s meant as an apology but Yugyeom can see through to his pleased countenance as he slowly drops his jaw. He contains a sigh, eyelids lowering as he accepts the lettuce roll made for him, whether with love or just for his attention. His eyes hood even further as fingertips brace against his mouth and the haze growing in Jinyoung’s eyes is too obvious.

This is not the only thing he’s been wanting to get into Yugyeom’s mouth lately all the time. Even now, especially now. They could leave already, and he could tell Yugyeom’s defenses are dropping slowly, falling into the same uncontrollable hedonism that overtakes Jinyoung when they’re together.

_Plop._

Meat drops out from the other end of the roll. Jinyoung’s cheeks flame and Yugyeom snorts around a mouthful of food, choking quickly. As the team descends into a mixture of laughter and harried panic over Yugyeom’s imminent demise, Jaebeom’s raised eyebrows at Jinyoung go unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3

They hadn't been instantaneous, moving together and apart over years, exploring and testing the boundaries. There had been a time before, during a promotion. When they'd been exchanging personal space as usual for places around the small table, microphones in front of each of them and a radio DJ interviewing them. It had been fun, Yugyeom cackling along until a warm weight settled on his thigh, startling him. 

It comes at a bad time, as the topic turns to choreography and attention falls on Yugyeom. He stutters over his reply as Jinyoung’s grip tightens suddenly, fingers pressing too far in. His hand falls below the table to stop that hand, from the knuckles that brushed lightly against his clothed dick. Yugyeom should be practiced at this, at ignoring the pressing touches on or off camera, at ignoring Jinyoung's ploys for attention, at ignoring this one-sided game he's been allowing. Except instead of getting better at it with time, he's been getting worse. 

He throws Jinyoung's hand off him forcefully. A frown forms on the other man's face, and Yugyeom's stomach drops. His answers smooth out though, even if his focus is a mess now.

They roll into an advertisement break. Yugyeom gets up immediately to stretch, to put some space between them, to not force things to the surface. He considers changing seats, but that would mean admitting this, whatever this is, is getting to him now. He sits down, and doesn't look at Jinyoung. 

It doesn't help.

"Hey," and there's a seriousness to Jinyoung's voice that commands him to look. His heart skips a beat as he looks up. The older's brow is furrowed, and his plush mouth is set in a stern line. "Do you want me to stop?"

Yugyeom's eyes widen, and his gaze averts as words fail him.

"I'll stop."

Almost on queue, the producer calls out, "Alright, we're rolling back on in 3... 2... 1."

Yugyeom's frozen, even as they go back on air. The time continues, but his excited laughter is missing from the track. Mark notices first, and he speaks up more often to cover it up. Even Jackson, who had been in the mood to be stoic today, loosens up and starts cracking them all up. All the attention moves to him, the radio DJ angling his body towards him. When Jackson starts on a roll, he was magnetic, demanding all eyes, all attention.

Except Yugyeom's. He feels the falling temperature at his side. Jinyoung's anger is not an outburst but a slow burning simmer. The older had so many faults, the worst probably being how long he can be aggrieved when he doesn't get his way. Yugyeom knows he's in the right, knows he should ignore it until Jinyoung finally stops sulking and comes around but he feels low, hollowed out in a way that doesn't suit the occasion. It feels like waking up with one of Jaebeom's cats on his face, or finishing non-stop concert rehearsals or walking into a room full of flowers. His breath feels shallow.

Yugyeom starts suddenly as a warm palm covers his hand. He glances down at the table, down at the script outline to not give himself or his reddening ears away. His hand is squeezed, and Yugyeom's breath shakes on the exhale. He spreads his fingers, interlaces them with Jinyoung's, welcoming their warmth this time and tightening his grip. 

The next time he looks up, the shadows are gone from his gaze, the furrow in his brow smooths out and there's probably nothing that can stop his smile from spreading. If Jinyoung asks though, it's because of the joke Jackson had just cracked.


End file.
